Why I Cry
by MissLauraKinney
Summary: After being threatened, Santana withdraws, now Brittany wants to come to her rescue, but Santana withdraws more, how can Brittany save Santana if she can't even save herself... They all want to fix this; but how can they when nothing seems wrong?
1. Prologe

_Well, I'm going to try to have a point to this one... inspired by a GLEE horror trailer{fanmade:( }._

_**Disclaimer= NOT the owner of GLEE, tried to buy it once, didn't work:)**_

* * *

><p><em>Santana Lopez ran through the alley, screaming. It was dark and someone was following her, not someone, something. She thought coming to Lima would solve her problems, not create more. She turned a corner, then another, trying to escape. The corridor started to stretch and grow; it pulsated, and the dream wall shifted, leaving a fence. The Shadow-man had her trapped. <em>Santana bolted up, it was the middle of the night. Everything was calm and quiet, almost to peaceful. A cold breeze drafted across her arms; funny, she didn't remember opening the window...the curtains fluttered in the breeze and she hurried to shut them and with a forboding feeling, laid back down in bed.

_She was being chased again, but faster, and in a forest. the trees seemed to reach down to her, calling her to them. Their braches tangled in her hair and grabbed her body, she kicked at them desperatly, "No! I-kick-won't-kick-go!" she disentangled herself from the tree in time to see a boy, about her age, walking around near the trees. as she neared him he smiled._

_"Oh my god! thank god you found me, I thought some freak was gonna rape me or murder me or both!" she stepped up to him, up close he looked...different. he looked over his shoulder, then back at her, his face ghostly white, his teeth sharper than wolves fangs; his eyes dark and hollow. His features messed together like paints and he swooped down and enveloped her, coated her body in a thick smoky substance that was suffocating her._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Santana sat up in bed, and looked around, same room, same clothes, same messy books and papers; but something was wrong...she got up out of bed and headed to the bathroom, noticing a slight chill in the air and the barley there scent of a musky mans cologne in her room.

She stepped out of her bathroom humming, wrapped in a towel around herself. She heard a rustle and looked around to see her window open once more.  
>walking over to it warily, a million thoughts running through her head, she pulled her towel tighter.<p>

**Ring! Ring!** Brittany Peirce's phone kept ringing, it was six thirty in the morning, she wasn't going to answer, she wasn't. _And the songbirds are singing/like they know the score/and I love you/I love you/I love y-_ "What?" she said groggily, "what!" now more awake, "It was written in WHAT!" the blonde looked repulsed,"You don' think-Hang on, I'll call you right back, kay? mkay bye. Hello? yes, this is Brittany. what? you're, coming for me...?" The girl bit her lip.

**He listened to her scared breathing and halted words, "**Is this a prank call? Puck, is that you? Finn? Sam? Mike? Kurt?"** The worry and panik in her voice satisfied his hunger for now, but soon he would need to kill.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun<strong>. Review and I'll write another chapter tonight:)


	2. Chapter 1

_after a really long time, chapter 2..._

* * *

><p>"Santana, Santana wake up," Santana felt the bile rise to her throat as the damp cloth on her forehead trickled water into her eyes. She sat up quickly, "What going on? Where am I? Whats goin-oh, right." Now she remembered;<p>

_"Santana, this is Jessie StJames, he's the newest member of the New Directions and we're going t-the rest of his sentance was lost to her as she looked into the eyes of the man haunting her nightmares. That was when she fainted._

"Hello there," A voice behind her said, "Ohmygod! Jesse!" she shreiked, crawling backwards on her hands, "You-you-you-you-you asshat!" She bumped against the wall and looked up. She was meet by his cruel smirk and eyes that told of much horror and pain._Where is everyone?_ she thought as a hand came down over her nose, blocking out all sensation. She felt hot, then cold, then the dark was closing around her.

...(one week later)

Brittany was in math class. Her only worry was not being sure if Cabeza was head, or eyes; but when Mrs Pillbury walked into the class, her brown eyes wide with fear, she was worried. "Brittany, Finn, Puck, please come with me, you three seem very close to Santana and I need you to answer some questions for me,"  
>All three got up and silently followed the woman out. "Miss P, whats goin' on?" Finn asked, hurrying his pace the match the frantic one of his counselor, "Santana has been missing since the begining of the week and we can't get in touch with her parents,"<p>

"Coach Sylvester probably called an emergancy Cheerios meeting," Brittany said, pulling out her phone to check a text, **Hey B, u miss Satan yet?** the message read.

...

_She was running again. So fast, but she couldn't get away. No matter how fast she went. And he was there. Staring. Boring his eyes into her. Soulless eyes that threatened her. **Its a skate park!** she thought, surprised. It was the dead of night and boys in hoodies zoomed up and down the ramps around her. Around him. Suddenly all the sk8tr boi's hoods fell of and she saw the eaten away flesh, the hollow skulls and the jerks in the flawless executions of their movements. Moving to consume her, the fell into a dance routine, a twitchy, spasm filled dance with all these weird moans and whimpers._

"**NOOOO!**" She knocked her face against a wall. She was bound and gagged, trussed up like a pig. And the worst part was, she didn't know were she was.

...

Jesse sat in the office of Pr. Figgins. "I don't know what you're talking about," He smiled

"Well, you were the last person to see Santana Lopez, I had to make sure,"

"Of course you did. It makes total sense, guilty untill prooven innocent, as the greeks say."

"Ah, well, if you think of anything, come tell me." With a polite nod, Jesse took his leave. It had taken all of his self-restraint to refrain from jumping over the desk and snapping Pr. Figgins neck. It would have been so easy, but not now, another time perhaps. But to take his life now would not be prudent.

* * *

><p><em>okay, so many of you have added this to their alerts, but (and I hate to beg) no comments? Not that I mind, I must have gotten at least twelve alerts:)<em>

_Hopefully the next chap will be up sooner than this one._


End file.
